Non-volatile storage devices, such as memristors, flash memory, hard discs, floppy discs, magnetic tape, and optical discs, are storage devices that retain stored data even if the storage device is not under power. In contrast, data stored in volatile memory, such as random access memory (RAM), is lost when power is removed. Thus, non-volatile storage devices may typically be used for secondary storage or long-term persistent storage while volatile memory may be used for primary storage. Because data in volatile memory is lost when power is removed, data needed to be maintained through a loss of power must be saved, or committed to a non-volatile storage device.